Happy Birthdayハッピーバースデイ
by Hirahirari
Summary: Gin-san Birthday ONESHOT. GintokixOC. Happy Birthday: Birthday-specialised fan-fiction*We all try and attempt to make Gin-san a birthday cake but...?


Gin-san  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY<br>Omedetou～～!

I like Sougo, but recently I'm starting to fall for Gin-san more3←  
>I wonder if others are celebrating him by being celebrated by Kagura and Shinpachi?<br>I want to know! I wanna read other Gin-san birthday fan-fics to find out! 3

Well today is the main character's birthday so it's very special, don't you think?  
>So today's fan-fic has a preview picture of Gin-san's Birthday banner3<br>(of a club I joined).

This story is about Gin-chan's girlfriend who is living in the Yorozuya household right now.  
>Her name will not be revealed, lol.<p>

It definitely sucks, but here it is:

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday<p>

* * *

><p>10th October.<br>Today is Gin-san's birthday.

As his girlfriend, I really am _trying_...

BOOM!

...to make a birthday cake.

"This is bad. This is _really_bad!"

What displays out right in front of my eyes is a widely spread cake that's only half baked.

_Well it does have a nice smell...but the looks is rather grotesque._

Whatever I had done wrong, the cake had exploded.

_I don't get it. Why in the world would it explode?__  
><em>_Is it that there's a terrorist near by?_

And this is how it's proceeding...or well, not proceeding so the cake isn't finished no matter how much time passes by.

Kagura-chan, Shinpachi and I had met up together yesterday and had made a plan for the two to take Gin-san out for a job while I bake a cake during that time.  
>But I'm so clumsy that I don't even know how to make a cake in the first place.<p>

_Well, that's why I bought this cooking book...but..._

"It exploded, but I think the taste is... wah! It's _salty_!"

_And I had thought that at least the taste was okay..._

I had seemed to have probably put in salt instead of sugar sometime during the mixing.

_Why, Oh, why do I make such classic mistakes?__  
><em>_Anyway, I have to hurry up and redo it!_

Right now, the only one present in the Yorozuya household is me.  
>The three are out for a job right now, so I have to finish this before they come back.<p>

_Shinpachi and Kagura-chan trusted me on this!_

When they had asked me for this role, I had smiled widely and nodded vigorously to accept it.

_Really...what am I going to do...?_

It's the same time as my shoulders slump in depression...

Rattling of the door opening, and then...

"We're back~"

...Kagura-chan's excited voice comes from the doorway and my heart freezes.

_Eh...isn't that a bit fast?_

"Oh, something smells nice, doesn't it, Gin-san?" Shinpachi says in a slightly more excited voice than usual.

_Please stop~~~! Well, yes it does smell good!__  
><em>_But the sight and the taste is not something edible!_

"Eh? What? Oh, true! The smell of something sugary..."

Just as I hear those words coming from Gin-san, I see the three coming into the room.  
>I hide the cake instantly behind my back.<p>

"W-welcome back, guys! That was rather fast..."  
>Kagura-chan and Shinpachi comes towards me without noticing my uneasiness.<p>

"_Let's go on the count of three!_" Shinpachi whispers against my ear and I nod hesitantly.

"What the hell? What's going on?" asks Gin-san looking mildly surprised at the three of us lined up beside each other.

"Today is 10th October, isn't it, Gin-san? ... _one... two... three!_

" " "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" " "

The three of us chorus with the help of Shinpachi's count.  
>Gin-san looks at us with greatly widened eyes.<p>

_This is where I'm supposed to bring out the cake, but..._

"_What are you doing! Hurry and bring out the cake!_" Kagura whispers in my ear.

It's probably because I don't bring out the cake...the two have a peek behind my back.  
>Their expressions then fall into a horrible one as they see this horrendous <em>thing<em>that they can't even comment on.

"No wonder you guys were being all sneaky from yesterday, this was what it was, huh?" Gin-san says with a satisfied expression.

The other two are still frozen as they can't look away or recover from the hideous _thing_that's supposedly a cake.  
>For my side, I can't even force myself to look up.<p>

_Oh no... What do I do at this kind of situation?_

"So that means this smell is coming from a birthday cake prepared for Gin-san or something?"  
>He comes closer and stares down at me.<p>

_He's so accurate at pin-pointing when it comes to sugar-related issues._

"U-m... the cake is well, um, something I was deciding to start making just now, kinda...? So um, can you wait just a wee bit?"

All the nerves are responding to the cake behind me, including the brain nerves so that I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Eh? Then what's this sweet smell?"

"Oh, that's probably me. I periodically give off sweet smell."

"Periodically give off...what are you saying? A human does not do those kinds of things. Neither do non-humans."

The conversation is starting to go off track in a strange way...

"Gin-chan. F-for now, let's just sit anyways," Kagura-chan says with a pale face, directing Gin-san towards the sofa.

_Ah... I feel so apologetic to these two too..._

"No, before that..."  
>Just when I had thought he would obediently go over towards the sofa, Gin-san comes towards me and grabs my shoulders.<p>

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"  
>The moment he says that, he pushes me to the side.<br>A very grotesque looking cake reflects into Gin-san's his eyes.

_Aah... you wouldn't want a girlfriend like me, would you?__  
><em>_If this is the outcome, I should've practiced more before hand..._

Regretting thoughts pile up within my thoughts one after another.

"U-um, this is um... it's okay! I will remake a new one right now!" I desperately say in a rush, but Gin-san's hand reaches out for the cake.  
>And he grabs a handful of the mushy cake ruins and start eating it.<p>

"...this is the first time eating a salty cake."

I can see his face paling a little.  
>It makes me happy to see him try my cake... but I'm nearly in tears.<p>

"Sorry. Thanks... but don't eat anymore. Or else you're gonna get a stomach ache," I say as I raise the cake plate.

Just then, Gin-san's face comes right up to mine, and his lips connect mine.  
>Gin-san's face is so close up even when his lips leave mine, and I nearly drop the cake.<p>

"This one is sweet though," Gin-san says and then takes the cake away from me.  
>While I blush at the sudden action, Shinpachi and Kagura-chan makes a fuss.<p>

"Hey- Gin-san!"

"You shameless person!"

Gin-san starts eating the cake again in the midst of the two protesting voices.

"Shut up. Okay, let's work on another cake baking challenge after I eat this," Gin-san says and smiles warmly at me, making my chest become hot with happiness.  
>But...<p>

"No! It's bad for your stomach..." I say to Gin-san who carelessly keeps eating.

"How can it be bad if it's something you made? Oh, by the way, this is Gin-san's cake. I'm not giving you one bit of it," he says with a smirk and that expression is so cute that it adds to my long list of 'What I love about Gin-san'.

_I really love you very much!__  
><em>_Happy Birthday, Gin-san._

* * *

><p>Gin-san's Birthday... how was it?<br>...yea, I thought so. It sucks doesn't it!  
>And it's bit of a cliché...<br>Sorry for such a terrible oneshot when it was supposed to be a special one for a birthday. *cries*  
>But to those who still read it anyways,<br>Thank you very much! I'm really grateful!

So yeah, Happy Birthday Gin-san~~

~Hirari


End file.
